


My Boys

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lies, Mischief, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: Short story about you and the twins





	

A loud blast sounded from the boys’ bathroom before two sets of matching footsteps came running from that direction causing you to sigh and rise from the bench you were studying on and pack up your things. The Weasley twins bounded around the corner almost tripping on their robes, you secured your bag and turned so your back was to the twins knowing what was about to happen. They grabbed your arms forcing you to run with them down the halls of Hogwarts and up the nearest stairs to the Gryffindor common rooms. The twins fell to floor in a fir of laughter while you set up your books as well as a few you found around the room on a table before pushing chairs closer so it looked like you three had been sitting there doing homework.

“Honestly you two I’m not always going to be here to protect you.” You sat at the table with a bored expression. The twins followed and matched your look Fred going as far to pretend he had fallen asleep on his textbook.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room moments later, “Please tell me that you two have been here with Ms. Y/L/N.”

The boys nodded and you looked up at your Professor with your signature shy look, “They said they needed help with memorization for herbology class,” your voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh really then why does George have potions book in front of him and Fred seems to be using a transfiguration book as a pillow”

“Honest truth ma’m, been here for a minute now” 

McGonagall gave the boys one last look before walking away.

“We owe you big time,” the twins said in unison.

“You said that the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that.” You went back to studying signaling the end of the conversation. 

The twins wandered off out of the common room without another word. Your moment of peace was interrupted when a rather large group of students came in laughing and joking loudly. You decided to sneak away into your room until dinner, which was easy for you the only time anyone noticed you was when the Weasley twins were with you otherwise you might as well be wearing a cloak of invisibility. It wasn’t as quiet as you would have like but at least you were able to finish up your work. As usual you waited till everyone was gone before you made your way to the grand hall.

Just like every day the twins were waiting by the doors for your arrival but this time they had a different kind of smile on their faces. This smile meant that they were up to something and that something involved you.

George held out his hand, “Madam Y/L/N, if you would be so kind as to let me escort you somewhere.”

Knowing that there was no way to avoid whatever the twins had in mind you took his hand. Fred grabbed your other and for the second time that day you were lead away from where you should be by Fred and George. You only walked around for a few moments before they stopped in front of a door that you could have sworn was never there. The twins let go of your arms and opened the doors for you inside was a rather large red blanket with a picnic basket in the center. Next to the basket were three sets of plates and cutlery as well as a vase with your favorite flowers. You turn to the boys who were closing the doors giving them the ‘what did you two have to do’ look that they knew oh so well.

“Hey who said we did anything wrong,” Fred asked pretending to be offended.

“We just wanted to do something nice for you, our friend, whom we love so very much,” George said with mock sadness before lifting you up and spinning you around, “We may of snuck into the kitchen to steal the food but that was the only sneaky thing we did.”

“Besides we owed you,” Fred said.

“Big time,” Finished George,” and we always make sure to take care of our favorite girl.”

The boys set up the food while you relaxed. The whole school wondered how you could be friends with the Weasley twins. Hell you wondered how you could put up with them or why they liked you so much but in moments like this you were glad that you could call them your best friends.


End file.
